The Tailed Beast vs. The Tailless Tailed Beast
Synopsis Danzō and his two guards: Torune and Fū Yamanaka, make their way out of the Land of Iron when the latter is able to sense Ao tailing them. Danzō orders Fū to retrieve Ao's Byakugan at all costs. Using his Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique, Fū transfers his consciousness into a puppet he leaves lying in a tree, which he rigs to attack Ao in order to use it as a medium to perform his Mind Body Switch Technique on the Kiri-nin. With Ao's consciousness confined to the puppet, Fū attempts to extract the Byakugan with a kunai, but Ao's talisman earrings form a barrier around the eye. Ao tells Fū that only he and certain Kiri-nin can undo the barrier seal. Undeterred, Fū decides to decapitate "himself" on the blade of the sword, cancelling his Mind Body Switch technique at the last second, as his original body is given the same injuries as his host body. As he jumps off a tree and prepares to slice Ao's head off, he is saved by the Fifth Mizukage. "Ao" tells her that he was under the enemy's Mind Body Switch technique and apologises for being careless. The Mizukage offers to undo the barrier seal, and "Ao" thanks her. At that moment, the Mizukage tightens the ropes on Ao's hands and tells Chōjūrō to hand her his Hiramekarei. She reveals that she knows Ao is still under the technique, as he would have never apologised in front of Chōjūrō along with the fact that Ao is aware that she was incapable of removing the seal around his eye. Fū insults her and dispels the technique causing the enraged Mizukage to attack the actual Ao. Back in his original body, which is being carried by Torune, Fū seeks Danzō's forgiveness for failing his mission. Meanwhile, Killer B is engaged in combat with Kisame. Killer B goes into his Version 1 seven-tailed form and rushes towards Kisame, but the latter merely uses his Samehada to devour the tailed beast chakra, causing B to lose six of his tails. The Eight-Tails asks B to unleash his power, but B reminds him that Sabu and Ponta are in the vicinity. He then enters into his Version 2 state and hits Kisame with his Lightning Release: Lariat. Although he manages to severely wound Kisame, Kisame's blade once again devours his chakra, instantly reverting Killer B into his Version 1 four-tailed form. Siphoning the chakra his blade stole, Kisame uses it to heal the injuries sustained from the Lariat. He muses that he is known as the tailless tailed beast and proceeds to utilise his Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave to create a giant water dome. Kisame fuses himself with the Samehada, sprouting gills and furthering his shark-like appearance. As the Eight-Tails realises that the dome moves in conjunction with Kisame's movements, the beast suggests that Killer B move in the opposite direction as Sabu and Ponta. Kisame manages to trick B into thinking he would be killing the two comrades; as B swims to protect them, Kisame restrains him. Killer B enters into a partial transformation, morphing the lower half of his body into octopus tentacles to bind Kisame. B manages to get loose as Kisame drains his chakra and shoots out ink to cover his tracks, although Kisame is able to sense his chakra and attacks him until B's chakra is at its lowest. Bursting the dome of water, Kisame prepares to cut off B's legs to prevent him from running away. However, the Samehada blade grows a liking to Killer B's chakra and refuses to sever his legs, instead choosing to transfer back the chakra it stole. In anger, Kisame kicks the blade away and picks up one of B's Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords. Before he can use it to cut off B's legs, the Fourth Raikage, C, and Darui intervene, having spotted the water dome. Using their Lightning Release: Double Lariat, Killer B and the Raikage decapitate Kisame, whose detached head amusingly remarks how fast the two are. The Raikage then berates Killer B for running away from Kumogakure. Credits es:La Bestia con Cola vs la Bestia sin Cola